


Smiling's My Favorite!

by 3amepiphany



Series: 25 Days of WOYmas [5]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: A thought or few.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://omegalovaniac.tumblr.com/post/154268571649/day-8-elf-hi-my-names-wander-i-just-like-to

In all honesty it was a really, really good film.

Sylvia and Peepers laughed the hardest, Wander forgave it for the few curse words it had because the story was really wholesome, but Hater sort of sat quietly after the credits had ended, very obviously rolling some thoughts around in that boney skull of his.

With what they knew of Christmas at this point, it might have been confusion over the kids’ discussion about their parents being the ones behind the presents - because after all, shouldn’t it have been? Santa was such a strange custom. While it was fun to leave one’s name off of a gift tag to keep a surprise, why ought they put someone else’s? And the name of a speculatively fake person, at that. The three of them looked at each other for a moment, wondering who was going to ask first.

Peepers gave a small stretch. “Well. Can I put in a vote for the one about the cop and the hostage situation? I know Sylvia hasn’t seen it yet.”

“I might pass on that one, I remember it being pretty violent,” Wander said.

Finally, Hater spoke up. “So what I don’t get is what all this stuff means when they say ‘Christmas Spirit.’ What is that? It can’t just be singing and holding hands and being all moopy about the holiday. There’s this weird thing where it’s important to believe in the idea that you’re being watched by some guy who’s gonna eventually break into your house to leave you things you want, like that’s good. I mean. I employ a lot of tiny minions to do my bidding, and we monitored planets for domination and when we broke past their defenses it wasn’t to leave presents. It was to take their products and services and… and.. Peepers, what’s the word..?”

“Empiricize.”

“Emphasize them,” he said with a small flourish of his hand. “Like… is that what this Santa guy’s endgame is? I don’t understand. You have someone like Buddy who just.. Grew up under Santa’s reign. It’s normal for him, he was raised this way. Propaganda for the holiday is how he lives his life, where the people he comes from originally, you know, their propaganda is very economy-driven, very self-driven. It’s almost as if you and I had traded places.” He pointed at Wander, who gave him a lopsided, patient grin.

“...I think he’s actually got something there,” Sylvia said with a small laugh. “I’ll have to think about that one. Wow.”

They settled on watching a film about a dog who believed they were this Santa guy’s missing reindeer, with the consolation being Peepers getting to pick the topping for the popcorn bowl this time around. It was one they had seen a few days earlier, but they wanted something that they wouldn’t have to pause to have discussion over, because that sure was a humdinger of a thought.


End file.
